Astryloth
|-|As Astryloth= |-|As Vincent= (Disclaimer: All artwork belongs to its respective owners. I claim no credit for anything I do not purport to have made.) |-|Summary= Vincent Loreau is a side character both in Hero's Path, and in its prequel Babylon. Stern and obsessed with bringing justice to the world, he initially dreamed of joining New Farwatch upon learning of them from his distant home on Warsphere 237. However, when the truth came out regarding the sinister nature of Leza's "Project: Babylon", and the shining image of his idols crumbled, Vincent fled, and for it came to loathe himself as a coward. In his moment of weakness, he came upon the Bahumut Essentia, formerly hidden from him in his search: it was with this new-found, godlike power that he resolved to crush the corrupted Godforms summoned into the world to beckon forth Vesper, or to die trying... or, failing even that, to find worthy successors, in the form of his best friend Keiwa Arotsuna's former pupils. |-|Background= Once upon a time, there lived a boy with a dream. Vincent Loreau, as he was named, longed to see the world beyond his dull home world- a Celestial Warsphere orbiting Proxima Centauri- to transcend the trappings of this newly-forged planet-turned-weapon, and to see what the world beyond the stars had to offer. Though intense devotion and study of the Old Gods, whose artefacts were found orbiting the binary stars that their world was built to monitor, Vincent became strong in their ways, acquiring sufficient power to begin aspiring towards a position in New Farwatch... It wasn't until a catastrophe- the collapse of Life Support systems across nearly half of the districts of his native home, while he was away foraging the clutter around his tiny metal planetoid- that he realized his aspiration would become reality faster than he was prepared for. While he was barely able to save anyone at all, and even hurt himself and caused critical damage to his star forager suit for his troubles, Keiwa Arotsuna- having flown in to help however he could from Earth, upon receiving the news- recognized Vincent's heroic intents, and offered to take him in for tutelage by Farwatch's greatest. Needless to say, he accepted. And so, years passed, and Vincent grew. Yet, all the while, a gentle tug: a sort of divine insight: nagged at him, tugged at his spirit, calling him to reflect more deeply than he had upon his life. The source made itself clear, in time... the treachery of the seemingly humble, motherly Leza revealed itself for what it truly was: the mind behind Project: Babylon, a conspiracy to summon Corrupted Godforms into the world and assume control of it in that way. Vincent, having grown attached over time to Leza beneath his Blood Knight persona, could not withstand this betrayal, nor believe in truth that Leza had really done such a thing, and, in his greatest moment of weakness, fled the scene of the battle, to return to the dilapidated ruins of Warsphere 237, a few light years away. In an asteroid cavern once occupied by an ancient civilization, the emotionally numb Vincent Loreau came upon something that had escaped him before- script in an ancient language that Leza himself had taught him. The script on the wall was a rite, etched into the walls of this space rock's interior in search of one willing to make the sacrifice necessary to fulfill it- the loss of one's own "self", the things they cherished most. Vincent, realizing what he truly cherished most then was his own sense of security borne of the catastrophe that ruined his home world, cast this timid impulse aside to reclaim the essence he felt as a child, the spirit of an explorer and a crusader- the spirit of a dragon. That Archetype, etched into Vincent by the pact borne of his own blood, rewrote him into something at once dragon, god, and man- as Astryloth. And so, the Bahumut Knight returned, at length, to the fight on Earth. Though his heroic efforts in the face of overwhelming adversity proved ultimately less than completely successful, and Vesper was called forth into the world, to begin wreaking havoc upon it's inhabitants, it was only through Astryloth and his allies' efforts that the path was laid for later heroes- namely, Keiwa Arotsuna's prodigal student, a child when Vincent had last seen her, and "New Farwatch"- to finish the fight, and defeat Vesper for good... |-|Appearance= Astryloth's armor as the Bahumut Knight bears distinctive dragon motifs and a sort of burnished, burnt brass hue, augmented with platinum sections and the odd bits of red and indigo cloth- though, he tends to not wear capes with his outfit, preferring simple, utilitarian designs to ostentatious, flowing fabrics. When he does wear capes, such as to ceremonial events, he usually dons them such that they can easily be removed before a battle, rather than used against him- nothing in his fighting style would make one an advantage in combat. His plume, too, is a distinctive red, designed to both evoke the imagery of medieval knight's crimson plumes atop their horses, as well as to draw attention to him in flight- red, after all, is the color of danger, alarm, and hot-bloodedness. Before he acquired the Bahumut Knight's armor, since he had lacked the luxury of being able to ignore impractical or decorative elements of his outfit due to his lack of an Archetype Armiger keyed to the outfit, he simply wore whatever armor best fit the situation. Beneath the armor, Vincent is a tall, fair-skinned man with long blond hair. Though he usually attends even formal events in some kind of armor, on the occasions that he does not he tends to prefer simple, elegant outfits in grays, whites, and reddish-browns to convey a sense of courtly grace. |-|Quotes= |-|Personality= Vincent, while courtly and stern, was still ultimately somewhat timid and lacked confidence in his own ideals, preferring to do things by-the-books. As he saw it, it was precisely the emotional impulse that made one desire to do right in the world that often led to it falling further into calamity, and he had no trouble at all making sure everybody understood precisely how he felt in that regard. Yet, even then, it was apparent to him that he was deceiving himself in some major way: he chose to specialize in Fire and Lightning-elemental magic because he had resonated with the essences fueling them, that spirit of spontaniety, no? In this way, he was unendingly frustrated, a man that walked the world with much on his mind, which often rubbed off on people and made enemies of some potential friends and allies. As Astryloth, he had come to more deeply appreciate that impulse, ultimately deciding that, even if he could not truly throw away his belief in the rule of law and order over the perfect society, he ought not to behave so judgmentally towards those whose intentions in breaking laws and oaths were demonstrably pure. Though still frustrated and afflicted with a sort of inner turmoil, his attention being primarily diverted towards the destruction of corrupt Godforms summoned to Earth by Project: Babylon gave him something to do besides dwell on his thoughts. Being the courtly sort, Vincent possesses a surprising taste for witticisms and wordplay when not faced with something he considers a "serious" matter. Exhibiting a sort of dry, "humorless" humor, he finds that spending time with the everyday people he purports to protect is a worthwhile way of building a rapport with them, which in turn helps to keep them at ease rather than grow to fear their protectors. "Heroes are people, too", and similar sentiments, would apply here. |-|Personal Stats= Date of Birth: March 11, 2092 (in Earth time) Birthplace: Celestial Warsphere 237, orbiting Alpha Centauri Height: 197.5 cm/~6'5.8" Weight: 100.9 kg/~222.4 lbs. Likes: Amiable company that can put up with his stormy moods, Poetry, Exploration, Trivia about the universe and its cultures Dislikes: Stubbornness, Rebellion, Selfishness (real or perceived), Clowns and jesters, Cold food Hobbies: Writing (especially poetry, though relative to other forms of writing he has met little success here), Visiting new places Values: *"Individuals are fallible: institutions are iron-clad, forged in the fires of collective reason and preserved by precedent." *"The spirit of exploration is what allows mankind to have reason." *"I will make sure that all people see truth, how much they happen to like it be damned." Martial Status: Single (Divorced, formerly married. Had a single son, but agreed that he would be better off in his mother's care) *'Sexual Orientation:' Straight Status: (Banished to the Daathe, technically, in the end of Babylon, though a fragment of him had escaped to the real world. Ambiguous, likely alive/reincarnated in the True Ending of Hero's Path.) Affiliations: Farwatch, Resident of Celestial Warsphere 237 Alignment: Lawful Neutral | Lawful Good | Lawful Good MBTI: ''' ESTJ '''Color Identity: Gold, Brass, Red, Indigo Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, possibly 6-C | At least Low 4-C, possibly 4-C | At least 4-B, likely 4-A Origin: Babylon/Hero's Path Name: Astryloth, The Bahumut Knight, "A Failure" Gender: Male Age: 19 | 29 | 6100 (physically 29) Classification: Human, Knight, Superhero | Angel-Touched, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Projection and Manipulation, Elemental Magic of the Fire, Explosive, Light, Lightning, and Magnetic varieties, Healing (via Solar or St. Elmo's Fire Metamagic), Nullification of enemy's ability to absorb or redirect his lightning (via Cobalt Metamagic), Can erase demons/evil-aligned divine beings from existence via Tenaethorn, Energy Absorption and Reflection via Evalach, Shapeshifting and Invisibility via Tarnhelm. Resistance to Lightning, Bio, and Holy attacks, Mind Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation | As before, plus: Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Enhanced Senses and draconic physiology, Paladin's Aura (Induces fear in evil beings, especially Fiends and Divines; uplifts and boosts the morale and Body, Mind, Soul, and Dream parameters of good beings, especially Dragons and Divines), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Magic of the Ice and Holy varieties, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Minor Teleportation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning of dragons, and potentially Large Size (Type 0 to 1) via shapeshifting into a Dragon with the Tarnhelm. Resistance to Fire, Heat, Ice, Absolute Zero, Soul, Concept, Morality, Corruption, and Willpower Manipulation; additional Resistance to Magic in Dragon Form | As before, plus: Nonexistent Physiology Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+, possibly Island level (Was capable of piercing Leza's forcefields, a psychokineticist capable of evoking a large enough hurricane to consume all of Japan) | At least Small Star level+, possibly Star level (Was considered only "slightly" weaker than Utu, a god that wielded the whole power of Sol, and whose death would mean the instant snuffing-out of the Sun: what little pressure of Utu's focused blast Astryloth was incapable of absorbing only lightly battered the Celestial Warsphere 237.) | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought on-par with Act IV Tessera, Asha, and Rune. Aided them later in the battle against Vesper, whose Outer Shell was capable of overpowering the Tiphareth Genesis Egg as wielded by Zain) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Outflew and caught up to an especially fast cruise missile, leaves behind miniature sonic booms upon taking flight; swung his arm fast enough to intercept Leza's lightning) | FTL+ (Flew to the surface of the Sun in half of a minute; was able to deflect Utu's Piercing Smite at close range) | Massively FTL (On par with ACT IV Tessera, Asha, and Rune) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stopped a thrown battleship without damaging it, and set it back in the water) | Class E, possibly Class P (Matches Hope in strength, who pushed- with some effort- the dwarf planet Ceres) | At least Class E to Class P. Possibly Pre-Stellar. Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | At least Small Star Class+, possibly Star Class | At least Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Mountain level+, possibly Island level (Took direct hits from Leza). At least Dwarf Star level to Star level, possibly Multi-Galaxy level with Evalach (A shield that was supposedly mere moments after the Big Bang itself, and thus was exposed to much of its component energy at once: has not ever demonstrated that it can break. Took blows from Hope without issue) | At least Small Star level+, possibly Star level (Was considered only "slightly" weaker than Utu, a god that wielded the whole power of Sol, and whose death would mean the instant snuffing-out of the Sun: what little pressure of Utu's focused blast Astryloth was incapable of absorbing only lightly battered the Celestial Warsphere 237). Far Higher, possibly Multi-Galaxy level with Evalach | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level. Far Higher, possibly Multi-Galaxy level with Evalach Stamina: Superhuman (Could continue moving after being impaled by numerous stormblades; survived brief exposure to the vacuum of space, and was able to quickly recover his breath) | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, several kilometers with Acisequi and energy blasts | As before, plus hundreds of kilometers with energy attacks. Planetary with Summoning. Standard Equipment: Astryloth bears a number of powerful armaments, including- *''Fulgustele:'' A two-handed sword of Vincent's own creation, as part of his initiation into Farwatch. The blade emits an aura of blue light, and crackles with a spiderweb of turquoise lightning across its blade. It enables the wielder to fire blade beams, and deals additional Lightning damage with each hit. *''Evalach:'' A shield supposedly discovered, once, by a Knight of the Round Table, who painted it with his own spilt blood as he died to ensure it would always find its way into the hands of the heroic and just. Seemingly invincible, it can create a small forcefield around it's physical frame, and can repel incoming energies. *''Tenaethorn'': A lance, forged with adamantine in a workshop buried deep beneath the Earth's crust using heat from the mantle. Imbued with a magic that disperses the component aspects that make up a demon or similar being's "Catalyst Sin", upon cutting them, it can effectively erase Fiend-type beings from existence outright. *''Acisequi:'' A mechanized crossbow that "stores" the energy ambient in the world around it, allowing its owner a limited degree of fine-tuned control over their motion that aids in mitigating damage and in the midst of combat, even discounting a myriad of other out-of-combat situations. This stored energy accumulates in Acisequi's bolts, resulting in a more destructive shot, with a larger area of effect, the longer it goes without use. *''Visimitis:'' This suit of plate mail further enhances his defenses. Can hold Spell Runes, effectively scrolls etched into his armor that don't risk destruction before their casting is finished in the same way that paper scrolls might. *''Tarnhelm:'' This helm, a lost relic uncovered from a previous era, allows Astryloth to shape change into other humanoid beings he's seen before, or become invisible via "creating true light." It also boosts his already formidable resilience against Lightning, Bio, and Holy-type attacks. **After attaining the "Bahumut Knight" Archetype Armiger, Tarnhelm became capable of modifying the proportions of human and dragon within himself in order to either retain his old appearance as a full-blooded human, or to transform into an immense dragon himself, sacrificing his weapon skill for either a fire or ice breath weapon, a size advantage, enhanced resistance to magic, and an array of natural weapons. Intelligence: Gifted (Among the higher-achieving students in his class; knowledgeable on upper-class etiquette and close-quarters duels, in particular) | Genius (Imbued with the intellectual prowess of a dragon, beings that once granted mankind some of its most profound insights) | Genius Weaknesses: *Somewhat vulnerable to Darkness and Water-type attacks *Unflinching in his stubborn devotion to the letter of Human Law *Somewhat naive, especially in relation to those he considers his superiors or trusts as parental guardian figures Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Vincent= Basic Techniques Available to all characters simply by training/reading scrolls. Martial Styles *'Greatsword Style: Tannhauser:' A refined, regal style of combat with his oversized sword that focuses on in-and-out bursts of aggression, a measured pace for combat, and half-swording in close-quarters for quick and brutal guard-piercing strikes. *'Greatsword Style: Rook:' Brandishes the Fulgustele alongside the Evalach shield, assuming a reactive stance that sacrifices mobility and offensive versatility with the greatsword in favor of a bulwark-like defense. *'Polearm Style: Von Tag:' A "high guard" stance that focuses on menace and balancing patience with agressive high blows. *'Polearm Style: Olber:' A "low guard" stance that specializes in swift, light movements applied skillfully at the proper moment to disrupt an enemy's flow. *'Crossbow Style: Rough-and-Tumble:' An up-close style that mixes in plenty of physical attacks with rapid, but imprecise, crossbow shots. *'Crossbow Style: Marksman:' A utilitarian style, void of pretension. Simply focuses in on mid-long range targets, then focuses them down. *'Fire:' A Tier 1 fire-based attack spell. **'High/Great/Grand/Supra Fire:' A Tier 2/3/4/5 fire-based attack spell. **'Metamagic: Solar:' Boosts damage against Undead, and healing for allies in the area. **'Metamagic: Blast:' Increases the area of effect with an aftershock that deals reduced damage, but over a wider area, and knocks enemies over. **'Metamagic: St. Elmo's Fire:' Boosts damage against Demons, and healing for allies in the area. *'Lightning:' A Tier 1 lightning-based attack spell. **'High/Great/Grand/Supra Lightning:' A Tier 2/3/4/5 lightning-based attack spell. **'Metamagic: Magnet:' Knocks down and/or Disarms enemies hit. **'Metamagic: Cobalt:' A piercing, more strenuous variant of Lightning that cannot be redirected or reflected. |-|Astryloth= Basic Techniques Available to all characters simply by training/reading scrolls. Martial Styles *'Greatsword Style: Tannhauser:' A refined, regal style of combat with his oversized sword that focuses on in-and-out bursts of aggression, a measured pace for combat, and half-swording in close-quarters for quick and brutal guard-piercing strikes. *'Greatsword Style: Rook:' Brandishes the Fulgustele alongside the Evalach shield, assuming a reactive stance that sacrifices mobility and offensive versatility with the greatsword in favor of a bulwark-like defense. *'Spear Style: Chevalier:' A mobile spear style that focuses on jousting atop a mount, while maintaining stable control of the battlefield. Can be used with a shield in the off-hand, especially in the hands of a dexterous spear wielder capable of doing more with one hand than simply stabbing. *'Polearm Style: Von Tag:' A "high guard" stance that focuses on menace and balancing patience with agressive high blows. *'Polearm Style: Olber:' A "low guard" stance that specializes in swift, light movements applied skillfully at the proper moment to disrupt an enemy's flow. *'Crossbow Style: Rough-and-Tumble:' An up-close style that mixes in plenty of physical attacks with rapid, but imprecise, crossbow shots. *'Crossbow Style: Marksman:' A utilitarian style, void of pretension. Simply focuses in on mid-long range targets, then focuses them down. *'Unarmed Style: Krav Maga:' A brutal, yet efficient martial arts discipline practiced by the Israeli Commandos prior to the discovery of magic. *'Unarmed Style: CQC:' Short for "close quarters combat", CQC is a versatile discipline developed as the cumulation of various other martial arts, blended into a single, counter-and-riposte means of defending oneself or of quickly and non-lethally taking down a foe in close combat. *'Fire:' A Tier 1 fire-based attack spell. **'High/Great/Grand/Supra Fire:' A Tier 2/3/4/5 fire-based attack spell. **'Metamagic: Solar:' Boosts damage against Undead, and healing for allies in the area. **'Metamagic: Blast:' Increases the area of effect with an aftershock that deals reduced damage, but over a wider area, and knocks enemies over. **'Metamagic: St. Elmo's Fire:' Boosts damage against Demons, and healing for allies in the area. *'Ice:' A Tier 1 ice-based attack spell. **'High Ice:' A Tier 2 ice-based attack spell. *'Lightning:' A Tier 1 lightning-based attack spell. **'High/Great/Grand/Supra Lightning:' A Tier 2/3/4/5 lightning-based attack spell. **'Metamagic: Magnet:' Knocks down and/or Disarms enemies hit. **'Metamagic: Cobalt:' A piercing, more strenuous variant of Lightning that cannot be redirected or reflected. *'Holy:' A Tier 1 holy-based attack spell. **'High Holy:' A Tier 2 holy-based attack spell. *'Amp:' Temporarily amplifies a single attribute, based on the spell used. **'Might Amp:' Amplifies the target's Might attribute. **'Agility Amp:' Amplifies the target's Agility attribute. **'Fortitude Amp:' Amplifies the target's Fortitude attribute. *'Spike:' Temporarily decreases a single attribute, based on the spell used. **'Might Spike:' Decreases the target's Might attribute. **'Agility Spike:' Decreases the target's Agility attribute. **'Fortitude Spike:' Decreases the target's Fortitude attribute. Archetype Armiger: "Bahumut Knight" Vincent's Archetype Armiger is "Bahumut Knight." Once a primeval and near-mindless beast, the collective imaginations of mankind have reconfigured Bahumut as a draconic, godlike entity that champions humanity in the face of even its fellow godlike monsters. Vincent, by virtue of his blood pact within the asteroid orbiting Proxima Centauri, has secured the world's Conception of him as "The Knight of Bahumut", that actively champions and embodies mankind's power to overcome foul or unsightly pasts and turn them into shining futures ruled by justice. His techniques fixate largely on the principle that "the best defense is a good offense", with his techniques Combo-ing off of each other and enhancing his own capabilities. Astryloth's keyed Resource is Mana. A simple resource, it has a finite supply that refills over time, with no special mechanics attached. *'Claudos Palma:' A palm thrust that fires off a burst of bluish energy in close range that launches foes and deals Lightning damage. Enemies hit by the palm strike itself are afflicted with Paralysis. Applies Glint, an effect that deals a target dramatic damage equal to a set percentage of their maximum vitality if the target is hit by a "Combo Ender." *'Spiritus Enomnim': Projects a fragment of his spirit, and combines it with the ambient souls of dragons in order to summon temporary replaces of them whose fire or ice breath weapon attacks inflict Glint. *'Argentum Fuga:' Summons draconic wings of light, for a time, granting him Speed Up and applying additional Fire and Holy damage and Glint to the target of his next physical blow. *'Dracignium': Astryloth emits dragonfire from his palms and mouth, dealing heavy Fire damage to enemies in a large cone and inflicting Fear. The potency of this attack is enhanced for every Dragon-type being within the local star cluster, albeit this amplification decays over time. Applies both a Fire-based damage-over-time effect and Glint to targets damaged. *'Sanctis Anulus:' Astryloth rotates the blade in a ring perpendicular to himself, creating a spell glyph of golden light in the air, then thrusts forward to pierce it: in doing so, he projects a long-distance ray of piercing light. Deals heavy Holy and Ice damage to enemies hit and applies Glimmer, an effect that restores much of Astryloth's vitality and cleanses him of healing-suppressing effects if the target is hit by a "Combo Ender." The shattered spell glyph leaves a cloud of cloying energies that Slow and apply Glimmer to all enemies that enter or are forced into it. *'Isericord Seraphin': Extending one hand, Astryloth snatches some of the life essence of another being, dealing Astral damage while both healing himself based on the damage dealt and pulling himself adjacent to his target. Can be used as a sort of Telekinesis against spiritual/incorporeal beings. Applies Glimmer. *'Apud Lautulas Dimicatum:' Snaps his fingers, causing thousands of rays of holy light to instantly converge on one target from all directions, dealing heavy Holy damage. Applies Glimmer. *'Percutiet Empeios:' Raises his sword from the sky, then reverses his grip and stabs it into the ground, striking enemies with multiple bolts of divine lightning. Deals multiple moderate hits of Lightning damage. Applies Gleam, an effect that transfers all Ailments Astryloth suffers from, or had/would have suffered from in the past ten seconds, to the target struck if the target is hit by a "Combo Ender." *'Sol Almighty:' Unleashes a nuclear blast-like explosion of holy light and pressure centered on himself, dissolving all Magic-based effects within its area. Applies Gleam. *'Furoris Dei:' After channeling sufficient holy energy, Astryloth temporarily unlocks a vengeful state that dramatically increases his attack power and speed, at the expense of his defense. Often used in conjunction with the invincible Evalach shield against an opponent whom he is sure he is more skilled than. While active, his Aura applies Gleam to enemies near him passively. *'Ora Ictu:' Warps forward a short distance, then swings the blade in a wide circle before executing a follow-up move- **'Fremitus': Calls forth an ephemeral dragon phantasm, saturated with mana, to dive-bomb its target before dispersing into ether, either as a projectile or as a means of quickly traversing a battlefield. Applies Glint. **'Discutio:' Follows through with a myriad of ultra-fast directional swings, healing immense Weapon damage in a short-range cone and applying Glimmer. **'Elido:' Stomps the ground, creating a brief vortex that reflects projectiles and knocks nearby enemies down while also pulling them closer and applying Gleam. *''Combo Enders'' **'Laminatrace': Slams his blade down, sending a slightly-zigzagging shockwave forward that deals Holy damage and knocks down foes hit. The quickest of his Combo Enders. **'Zantetsuken:' Homes in upon a single target to deliver a mighty overhand blow, usually using the Tarnhelm's Invisibility/Shapeshifting powers to feint in some way, Stunning a single target. Following this, he hops up a short distance, then strikes the earth a second time, dealing heavy Lightning damage in a large cross-shaped area of effect around him, in addition to inflicting Defense Down upon the target if they were Stunned. **'Gloriviam:' Thrusting his weapon skyward, Astryloth crushes a pillar-shaped area with a gravitic vortex, pulling all targets in the area into its center to be subsequently pierced, first, by a single blue beam. Following this, Astryloth ups the ante by "roaring", the now-pierced/trapped targets struck with a Wave Motion Cannon of sacred energies that shear both the body and soul at once, dealing immense Holy and Fire damage and inflicting Fatigue upon targets hit, rendering their physical techniques unusable. 'Feats:' *Without any powers, miraculously survived the vacuum of space, albeit briefly *Helped to internally reform Farwatch for a decade *Defeated Leza nearly single-handedly **Withstood her mind control in doing so, which held sway over all of Hawaii's civilian population *After awakening as Astryloth, defeated Utu, and contributed to the effort to thwart Project: Babylon *Ultimately, redeemed himself in his own eyes by aiding New Farwatch in defeating Vesper Key: Vincent Loreau | Astryloth (Babylon) | Astryloth (Hero's Path) Notes: *According to this, creating a hurricane over Japan is ~4.27 Gigatons of TNT equivalent. *Will add more trivia later. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Good Characters Category:Knights Category:Demigods Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hybrids